


Beneath The Crystals Shining

by Crystallized_Rose_Rebel



Series: Ye Olde Fics [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Rose_Rebel/pseuds/Crystallized_Rose_Rebel
Summary: Four years after Ozai's defeat, Aang pops the question with Katara.





	Beneath The Crystals Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a sugary sweet old fic of mine that has been reworded to be even MORE sugary sweet. The title has also been slightly changed.

"Wow, this place sure is friendly now that Ozai is gone," Aang noted as another passerby gave him a respectable bow. The warm summer breeze rippled across the town, offering no relief from the feeling of being stuck in a bread oven and left until well-done. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned widely at the dark-haired girl beside him.

Katara admitted, "It's nice, but a little hot for an outdoor date, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect," the Avatar replied with a mischievous grin. They passed through the other end of town and came into a rolling meadow covered in vibrant fire lilies. Aang stopped to pluck a lily from the ground and tuck it into Katara's hair. "Now close your eyes."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and smiled shyly at him. "Okay, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," he answered mischievously. He took a hand. "Come on. It's a surprise."

Katara closed her eyes. He seemed to be guiding her through the meadow. The air was getting notably cool and still. The pitter-patter of their feet echoed softly down the path as Aang hurried her along excitedly. He halted suddenly and she heard a swoosh, then fire crackling. "Okay. Open your eyes."

Katara's eyes fluttered open. They widened and she gasped. "Aang, it's… it's beautiful!"

A vibrant cavern glowed with all the colors of the rainbow, set off by the flame in the young Avatar's hands. Tiny green glowing crystals weaved thick veins into the wall between rows and rows of jutting crystals of red, orange, and blue. White spots gleamed on the ceiling and impressive pillars of rock framed a large stalagmite that looked like a great spirit.

"I thought you'd like it," Aang replied with a sheepish smile. "It reminded me of you… us, down in the secret tunnel, so I thought it would be a bit fitting for this…"

Katara glanced at him. "What is it, Aang?"

"Katara, I…" He held out a fist, clutching something tightly, and his face went beet red. "I want us to be together!"

The waterbending master stared at him in surprise. "We are together."

Aang fidgeted shyly. "W-well, not like that. I mean, I'm glad we are together. But I want us to… be _together_." He took a deep breath. He opened her hand and placed a flat, round stone attached to ribbons in it.

Katara gaped speechlessly at him. She knew she should be ecstatic, but she only felt shocked. And terrified in a delightfully thrilling way. "Oh… _that_ together," she heard herself say softly.

Aang asked timidly, looking surprised and flustered, "You… don't want to…?"

"I-It's not that!" Katara stammered. "I really like you, Aang. It's just..." She exhaled. "Wow. This is. This is _huge_. We shouldn't jump the gun just yet."

Aang protested mournfully, "But we've been dating four years and we're both of marrying age now. I'm sixteen!"

"I know, Aang." His worried, confused expression left her heart a pool of goo in her chest. "I'm mean, it's just that in all four years we've been together, you never once mentioned an interest in marrying me. I thought Airbenders didn't marry."

Red-faced, Aang shuffled his feet. "Well, they did have kids…"

"Ohh," was all Katara answered. They stood in silence, Fire Nation red all over.

She cleared her throat and spoke slowly, "Well, I guess all I can say is... Yes!" She grinned widely as his worried little frown transformed into an ecstatic grin. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'll marry you, Aang!"

Aang buried his face in her shoulder and said in a muffled voice, choked with joyful tears, "I'm so glad. So glad, Katara."

Katara tightened the tug. Smiling over his shoulder, she lifted her hand to look upon the penguin image intricately carved into her very own engagement necklace for the first time, remembering the happy-go-lucky little boy who woke up in her arms and cheerfully asked her to go penguin sledding with him.

"I love you," Aang said as they pulled away.

Katara looked up at him tenderly. "I love you, too."

They kissed tenderly below the vibrant display of crystallized rainbows, their hearts ready to brave the unknown together as they always have and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> In LoK, Katara's proposal necklace obviously didn't have a penguin carved in it. In my defense, I wrote this long before LoK started airing and I didn't feel like changing that particular detail since I still like the idea of a Kataang proposal necklace with the image of a penguin on it in memory of the time they met and the first thing they did together.
> 
> In an ironic twist, I wrote this back when I didn't really like Kataang.


End file.
